My Daughter
by MssWriter
Summary: This is the sequel to Party Hour... it's about Danny and his daughter Abby. He trying to get rid of the pain by drinking and dating... Now he's getting married to the wrong person. He knows it, Abby knows it... and he still can't help it.
1. Goodnight Sam

**Okay so here it is as promised :) Ok Trevor is Tuckers son... Abby is Sam and Danny daughter... Sam's dead...**

* * *

**Abby's POV**

"Dad! How could you! Don't you love mom!" I could see the tears in my dad's eyes, "Abby, I do love her.. But I can't keep sitting here hurting more and more everyday...I Have to move on... Please. Just try and accept this." The tears that were once a perfect bundle in his eyes were now pouring down his face. I almost felt bad, I hugged and said, "Dad, She's not right for you.." He sniffed and said, "Abby there will be no one like your mother.. I loved her since the day i met her... I could never replace her.. But I'm a 28 year old man.. with a daughter... a single father.." I got so mad... a single father?! What does that have anything to do with anything, "A single father? Well gee dad im sorry! No my fault I was born!" I got up and stormed up the stairs to my room, i herd my dad calling, "Abby c'mon... just wait... Sam Wait!" I stopped dead in my tracks, "I'M NOT MY MOTHER!" I ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

I got into my room and slammed the door and locked it. I sat down in my bay window and watched the rain pour. I felt tears prick the back of my eyes. I didn't want to cry, I really didn't. I picked up the phone and started to dial Trevor. Just as i was finished dialing Trevor the phone started to ring. I picked it up. Of course it had to be Emily,

"Hello?"

"Hi sweety. Is your dad home?"

"No."

"Oh when will he be back?"

"He won't, He got eaten by a vicous goldfish."

I slammed the phone down and re-dialed Trevor.

"Hello?"

"Hi Trevor?" Sam sniffed.

"Hey Ab's, Whats wrong?"

"Dad's getting married... To that stupid brat Emily... God I hate her... She's trying to turn me into some girly girl. I don't wanna be like that.. Trevor can you come over for a bit.. Please?"

"Alright, Ill be right over.."

I hung up the phone and sat on my bed. I opened my drawing book and started to doodle. I herd the doorbell ringing. I bolted out of my room and ran downstairs. I answerd the door and of course it was Trevor. I smiled at him, He was tall his skin was a creamy brown color. He had turqiouse eyes. He wore a blue and black shirt and a pair of jeans. He held a small P.D.A in his hands. Dad came to the door he chuckled and said, "You defiently your fathers son." Trevor looked up at him confused but Dad just laughed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Trevors hand and led him upstairs. I pushed him into my room and slammed the door then locked it. I sat down on my bed and he soon joined me.

He gently wiped the tears from my face. He leaned into kiss me and I gladly agree'd. (Oh did I mention Trevors my boyfriend. Dad doesn't know.. but he doesn't have to..) He puled away from me and said, "Abby, when are you going to tell your dad?" I sighed and said, "Trevor I've already told you, If dad knew about us then you'd never be aloud in my room... we could never be alone..." He got up and said, "Well I'm sick of hiding this.." He was about to leave when I grabbed his arm and said, "Alright! I'll tell him... Please don't leave..." He hugged me and looked bright eye'd, "Now?" I rolled my eyes and nodded.

Nobodys POV

Abby pulled Trevor down the stairs as she stared at her father. "Dad.. there's something I wanna tell you... Me and Trevor have been going out.. For just about 6 months.." He looked furius, "Abby! Why didn't you tell me! You've been dragging him into your room and who knows what you were doing in there!" Abby cut him off, "Dad! C'mon! Like I'm ready for anything like that." Danny sighed as he herd the doorbell ring. He went to the door and opened it. He found a crying Emily she looked at him then hugged him ans shrieked, "Danny! Your not dead!!" He looked confused. Just then Abby knew what she was talking about. She ran upstairs with Trevor and yelled down, "Idiot!" then slamed the door.

Abby's POV

Tomorow is my birthday and nobody even remebers.. I don't want to bother reminding them... But dad should atleast remeber... I mean me and moms birthday are on the same day. My great-granmothers was on the same day aswell... Mom and Dads wedding day is on my birthday... Honestly how could he forget? Maybe he just wanted to because of the pain? I don't know... But God he could atleast think of me... I gently layed my head down and closed my eyes. I felt a small kiss upon my cheek and a blanket being pulled to my neck. I herd the door open then close. I drifted off into a peacefull sleep.

Dannys POV

"Emily! Listen! I'm not dead... Abby was just kidding... How could you even think that I was eating by a goldfish?!" I was really trying not to laugh... But c'mon! A goldfish? Evetually Emily left and I went to my bedroom. I layed my head down on my pillow. Tears trickled down my face soaking my pillow. If I layed on Sam's side of the bed I could still faintly smell her scent. I took her pillow and hugged it. I started to cry into it. I herd a door open and close, I knew it was Trevor.. I can't belive Abby hide this from me... She doesnt trust me.. How could I be such a horrible person... Getting married to someone she comepletly hates. But it's been almost 10 years... it's time to move on... I sat up and turned on the light and pulled out a small box hiding under my bed.

It was teak, it had the inscription, "_Sammy... I love you. Never Forget That. Grandma."_Then Just below that it read, "_To my wonderfull baby girl, Abby. I will always love you._" My eyes were burning from the tears falling down my face. God... Sam why did you have to die... Why couldn't it have been me? I need you... I put the teak box down gently next to me. I threw the pillow onto the ground. I ran to my dresser and took out the little bottle of vodka. I took a huge gulp of it quickly. I put it back into my dresser and collasp to the ground pulling my knees to my chest and hanging my head low. Tears were now pouring down my face. Drinking doesnt help anymore... When Sam died.. that's all I did was drink... Im such a horrible father... Abby was so small and I was drunk... Isn't that perfect! Abby doesnt deserve me. I crawled up to my bed trying to get rid of all this pain.

Tomorow was Abbys birthday... That goes for Sam and her Sam's Grandma... I don't know if I can do it... It hurts to much... He opened the box to see a small letter with the words Danny on it. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I carefully read it.

"_Dear Danny...  
If your reading this.. Then that means Im gone... I love you.. With all my heart.. I never wanted to die like this... Danny... I need you to move on... Please.. For me. I love you so much... I know you think that your a horrible person because of the mistakes you made... Your Not! I love you, I love you, I love you. You were the best husband anyone could ever have.. I want you to share that with some one special.. I know it's going to be hard... But you have to promise me... It's going to be hard I know.. But just... Promise me... please... Never ever forget... I love you... Tell Abby I love her... she was the best daughter I could ever of had. Never let her play along with our feeling like we did... If she truly loves someone... She needs to tell them... Don't let things happen like it did with us... We never got a chance to love..._

_Danny... I love you...  
Sammy_

Tears welled up in my eyes once more. My heart was breaking all over again... I got out of my bed and ran downstairs. I opened the door and ran into the pouring rain. I screamed to the heavens, "Why did you have to take her!" I collasped into a puddle onto the ground. I put my head in my hands and let the cold water pound on the back of my neck. "I love you Sam" I whisperd to the skys.

* * *

**There you go guys... The only reason this chapter is so sad is because of Brad's little sister... She's got lucimea really bad... She's in the hospital the doctors give her 2-3 years... But here it is.. The sequel to Party Hour..**


	2. Happy Birthday Mom

**Here Chapter Two :)**

* * *

Abbys POV 

I woke up around 7:30 do to the summer heat. It shone down from my window moking me. I sat up quickly. I felt a rush of pain, my eyes started to well up with tears. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried into them. It was my birthday... I should be happy right? Well then why arent I?

Dannys POV

I woke up at 7:30 on the nose. My heart ached for someone... Someone so famlier that I could almost feel her embrace. I got shivers down my spine and for a faint second I thought I saw her. The beautiful figure at the end of my bed. I felt my ghost sense go off. Shivers once again spilled down my spine. I felt the soft pressure upon my lips. I started to cry as I felt a hand cupping my face. "Sam?" I could tell she was gone. I started to cry even harder.. I got out of my bed and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I found Abby on the living room couch puffy eye'd crying. I stumbled over to her and fell onto the couch next to her. I hugged her tightly, We both sobbed for what seemed like hours. "Dad... I miss her." I made soothing noises not sure if I was trying to calm her or myself down. "I know sweet heart."

Abbys POV

I tried to rid of the tears. But they wouldn't leave my face. I got shivers down my spine. I felt a sense of calming. I got up and went downstairs. I pulled my legs to my chest and began to cry again. I never even herd him come in. One minute I was crying by myself the next my dad was holding me making soothing sounds. "Dad... I miss her." He continued to make soothing sounds, "I know sweet heart." He kissed the top of my head. He sniffed and said, "Happy Birthday Abby." She smiled, "Happy birthday mom." He got up and ran to his room. He came back with a small box in his hand. He gave it too me. "You mother wanted me to give this to you on your 19th birthday." I started to cry even harder as I read the inscription.

I opened the box carefully. There lay a something simaler to a spider webbed necklace. Each joining web had a amyst jewel on it. I touched the biggest jewel that joined all of them together. I lifted the necklace up and held it to the sun. The sun made it glitter and sparkle like diamonds. I looked at the box once again and there lay a letter that said, Abby on the front. I opened it slowly dreading what it was going to say. I read it aloud to my dad,

_"__Dear Abby,  
__  
Hunny, I know you miss me... Happy 19th birthday! I got this necklace from my grandmother on my 19th birthday... Just as she did the same. One day I want you to give this to your daughter. The biggest jewel on the middle stands for something special. It means that something that seems so small in someones life can hold it all together. But if you take it away it will all fall apart. Abby can you promise one thing. Listen to your father.. and if he finds someone special in his life.. try to accept it. Remeber Abby... I love you.. and I always will._

_Mom."_

I closed the letter and put it down. I looked at my dad who was teary eye'd just as me. I somehow felt safer, "Dad.. Can we go visit her. Please.." He nodded I took the box and ran to my room to get dressed. I pulled on my dark purple shirt and my black shirt. I put on a pair of old combat boots that were my moms. I look so much like her. Excet i have long hair just about down to my back. I have eyes identical to her. I wear the same purple lipstick she did. Except I add some lipgloss over it. I carefully put on the necklace inside the box. I made my way downstairs dad was wearing a tux. I stood at the landing staring at him for a few mintues. Eventually I ran into his embrass. He kissed the top of my head as we walked out the door. Dad turned into Danny Phantom(That's right! My dad is THE invisobil!) picked me up and flew me to the graveyard. I searched for the oh so familer gravestone.

It was a marble angel standing tall. Just below it read, "Samantha manson, A Daughter, A Wife, A Mother. We will miss you" I knelt down at her grave and layed down the lilys that were once in the front of our yard. Mom planted them when I was just born. They were our favorite flower. I touched the largest stone on my necklace. I kissed my hand then the stone. Chills ran down my back once more. I looked around, I saw nothing so I closed my eyes. I whisperd into my own thoughts, "Mom?" I herd her sweet voice, "Abby... I love you." I smiled and replied to her, "I love you too." I looked at my dad kneeling beside me smiling with his eyes closed as well. We sat there most of the day. I got up and looked at my dad he knew that it was time to go. He picked me up and once again transformed into Danny Phantom. I cuddled into his chest, eventually we got home and he put me down gently.

I opened the door. Just as I turned on the lights something cought my eye. A large bouquet a purple lillys lay directly infront of the staircase. There were so many of them that they had to be held in a huge basket. I knelt down next to them and read the card. It said, "Happy Birthday Abby. I love you." I assumed that it was Trevor.That's the first time he said he loved me. I wasnt even here to say it back. I herd a knock on the door. My dad turned around and answerd it. It was Trevor. I jumped into his arms and kissed him passionetly. My dad just made a grunted noise and turned around and left. "Thank you so much! I love you too!" He looked confused. "Arent.. those from you?" he shook his head no. Two large men came in threw the door with a giant bouquet of purple and yellow lillys. and a giant gothic teddy bear. "That's from me.."

I looked back at the bouquet. Then thought of my dad. I thanked Trevor and ran out of the room to find my dad. "Dad? Are those flowers from you?" He looke even more confussed then I did and said, "Ya... I knew they were your favorite... So i figured-" I jumped and hugged him I kissed him on the cheek, "Daddy! There so beautiful! Thank you!" I hugged him again and left the room. I saw Trevor sitting on the couch waiting for me. "Abby..." I looked at him, "Hm?" He smiled then said, "I do love you.." I smiled and kissed him, "I love you to."

* * *

**:) Yay! Two chapters in 1 day GO MEEE!!! But it's going to be hard with school and everything... Anyways ttyl! Press the shiny blue button and reply!**


	3. Wife, Or Daughter

**God you guys.. Thanks so much to the people who wished Emily(Brad's little sis) better... I told her about how many people wished her well and were praying for her.. you should of seen the look on her face... Ive never seen a girl so happy in her life! Thanks so so so so much!**

* * *

Nobodys POV: 

Abby slowly walked around her block in the rain. Her chest felt so heavy. She could barely breath. I looked into the cloudy nights sky. Lighting crashed threw the skys. Her knees collasped to the ground. She sat in her own puddle of pain. She pulled her knees to her chest. She hated this... She stared into the sky. 'I hate this feeling inside of me... Why did she have to die... And if she did why did she have to have me?! Why put me through this much pain.' She pulled out a small picture of her Danny and Sam. She was too little to remember, but the look on all there faces seemed like that would never happen again. Sam was holding Abby and Danny had his arm around her. They were all giggling. She'd never forgot that horrible day. She was only about 4 when she died. She barely remeberd her face. The only thing she could remember was her Amyst eyes. Identical to the necklace that lay on her neck.

Danny's POV

"I love you Sam..." I pulled her close to me and kissed her passionetly, "I love you too Danny." I cupped her face gently. "Sam... why do I feel all alone?" Tears welled up in Sam's eyes, "Because Danny... This is all a dream... I'm dead.. But I wanted to tell you... I will always be in your dreams." I kissed her one last time as she vanished. I shot up and ran out of my room. I ran outside into the pouring rain. This feeling was becoming oh so familier. I saw headlights in the distance. I herd a shriek knowing it was Abby, "Dad!!" I turned and looked to her. I was distracted by a loud hoking behind me. I turned around curius to see what it was. It was a large white semi truck, hurtiling towards him. It all went black from there. I faintly remember Abby running to me and screaming.. But that's all I can remember.

Abby's POV

I was a bit freaked out by the screames coming from my father running in the middle of the road. I looked over to him and saw the headlights heading straight for him. I screamed trying to get him out of the way. "Dad!" I pretty much shrieked it was too late. The truck had tried to stop but it was so slippery... I ran to his side, "Dad! Dad! Wake up please.. Daddy! I need you!" Tears were streaming down my face. Not like you could tell with the rain. The truck driver got out of the car and said, "God! I'm so sorry! I tried to stop! Oh my God!" He pulled out his cellphone and dialed 911. I collasped on his chest as we waited for the ambulance. The truck driver waited with me out in the rain for what seemed like hours. But really it was about 2 minutes.

I watched as they put my dad into the stretcher and carried him into the ambulance. I hugged my self as I got up and got into the ambulance with him. I looked around and saw so many tools, it made me nervouse. Tears were still trailing down my face as I grabbed his hand. I felt a small squeeze in my hand I smiled at him.

Dannys POV

I danced for hours with the beautiful Sam Manson that stood before me. We were fifteen again and neither of us had told each other our feelings. I stopped as she looked confusingly at me. "Sam... I love you." She looked shockingly at me as she began to spoke. I kissed her before she could speak. My stomach heated up as our tounges battled for dominance. We broke away and she finally was able to reply, but much more breathless words, "I love you too." I smiled and kissed her again. Everyone around me fadded to the shadows. I held her hands in fear of what was going to happen next. She was being pulled away from me. I pulled her back to me and screamed her name as she was ripped out of my grasps. She called my name as the shadowed figure held her at a deaths grip. The man showed himself, he was wearing a long black robe that coverd most of his face. But what wasn't covered showed his pale chin. Almost like bones. "Give me her back!" The man chuckled, "You cannot have her back. You can't have something that isn't there anymore."

My head ached in confusing, "What do you mean! WHO ARE YOU!" I cried. I could she a bit more of his face. But his face wasnt their. All that was there was bones and glowing red eyes. "I am death. You beloved Sam Manson is dead. Don't you remeber? You have a daughter... Reminds me of her.. Now I just cannot decide if I should take her aswell as your beloved Samantha." Tears were brought to my eyes as memories flashed infront of my eyes, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" My eyes screamed at the evil man still holding Sam. He let her go as she cupped her face. She fell to her knees, I barely had enough time to catch her. "Now.. Daniel... Why shouldn't I touch her? What have you done for me? Over the years you, have made it so hard for me to kill people. Saving their lives... How dare you? You think you can control fate? Of course you can't. Your just a boy.. But now now.. I shouldn't really be saying a boy. Your a grown man..."

Tears once again welled up into my eyes, "My decision is final! I sha'll take your only memorie of Samantha." I jumped up laying the cold Sam on the floor. I tried to grab him, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! YOU CAN'T! TAKE ME INSTEAD PLEASE." I sobbed angrily. Death smirked wondereslly, "But why would I want you? Your an old man.. when I could have a young and vibrant girl on my side? Maybe... I shall make her my queen..." Again I tried to grab him but he turned intagible and my hands only grasped the smoke that lie were his body used to. He chuckled again and said, "I have a wonferfull deal for you... I will give you your Samantha back... If I can have your wonderfull daughter." I fell to my knees. How could I make a decision like that? I couldn't, I wouldn't! But I need to.

* * *

**Oh Gawd I'm evil!! Idk... Maybe should I bring them both back? Should I make this into a dream? Hm... im not quite sure... But i your guys oppinion... Let me know what I should do :) Sorry I havn't updated lately... it's been hard :P**


	4. Goodbye my love

**Im absolutly insane! Ack! I keep giggling about when I put Either way today was going to be awesome... later that day, Today was abosolutly miserable! Im insane :) I don't know why I was gigling... Crazy.**

* * *

**Nobodys POV**

His head spun around with thoughts that made absolutly no sense. So much none sense making that it hurt. (Now Im confusing myself o.o) He sat on the ground and thought to himself... 'If I choose Sam I loose Abby... If I choose Abby I loose Sam all over again... If I don't choose he'll choose for me and take Abby...' I looked up at the evil grinning face, His eyes were deadly peircing Danny's heart. "Please... I'll do anything... Can't I have them both? Anything, ANYTHING! Please!" Tears began trickling down his face, this feeling of the tears carresinghis face had become oh so familer. Death chuckled, laughing in his face, "Anything.. Even say... Give up everything? Abby and Sam may both live.. But you will never of met them... Your world will be changed... Sam will be married.. To none other then Dash Baxter. Abby will be his daughter. Think, She'll be happy, Sam will be happy. Everyones happy. Oh silly me... Except you... Which makes me extremly happy."

His words repeated itself in his mind not able to think. He gently nodded, "May... I... Speak to her one last time?" tears were now rapidly falling down his cheeks hitting his pant legs gently. "Now,now Danny... Don't be so glum! Atleast this way you can have both of the women you love alive... But just not in your life." Sam apeared before him, "Sam..." He whipered to her, "Danny... I know how much you hurt... But, you don't need to do this-" He cut her off by kissing her passionetly. Tounges tangled battling back and forth. "Sam... I will win you back... I promise." Tears were rolling down her face aswell, "I love you..." Her face trailed off into the distance as she disapeared into a puff of smoke. "Now Daniel... Are you ready?" He nodded again. Wind blew past his face as memories flew by. Everything from the day Abby was born, to the moment Sam's grandmother had died, there first tender kiss. The last memorie that flashed by him was the day they had met that faitfull day in kingergarten. "I love you too Sammy"

**Danny's POV**

I walked into my first day at my new job. Working at NASA! NASA! That's right NASA!!!!! I'm going to be an astronaut. Can you belive it? Oh that faithfull day when I was visiting my best friend Tucker Foley, his friend had aparantly got into some sort of car accident. I shared the news with Tucker that day. I was too nervous to open it on my own, so I decided to share it with Tucker. I never really got to meet his friend. Dash had finally got married what a shocker eh? He was the bully of the school but eventually I befriended him. We weren't the best of friends... But hey!They ran off and got eloped never even got invited 'Sniff'. So after a few long years at NASA college I'm going to be starting my first day at work! I don't know what's going to happen today, If I'm going to be going through testing.. Dought it... it's kinda early. Either way today was going to be awesome!

_Later That Day._

Today was abosolutly misreably!!!! Dear god! I can't tell you how much I hate my job. I thew up like four times. Guess what my lucky job is? Operating the spinner(A/N I have no idea what the machines called.) Do you know how many future astronauts threw up? Yuck! It smells horrible in there! And for the people who threw up they have to train more and come back in two weeks. That's great isn't it? Eck! I had to take like 4 shower just to get the smell off of me! The smell is inbeded in my pores or something... It's horrible. Tonight I was going to be meeting Dash at his place for dinner. So now i will get to fianlly meet the mystery wife! Oh and his aparant daughter Abby. After my fifth ice cold shower, only because the first three showers used all of the hot water up, I made my way to my bedroom. This house seemed so empty for some reason. It was a two bedroom.. it wasn't all that big... But it was so empty. I got into my room and threw on a black v-neck sweater with a white t-shirt under it.

I wore a pair of dark blue demin jeans and a pair of black dress shoes. Slight ruffed up, but not like anyone was going to be looking at my shoes right? I sprayed down in cologne and even put a dab under my nose desperate to kill the scent. It worked for about three minutes. I sighed and walked down the stairs. I opened my front door and took in the fresh scents of nature. I looked at the lawn and pictures flashed threw my mind. Me? Crying? On the front lawn? Weird... I ignored the feeling and got into my car. Sam... Sam? Sam...Manson.. How do I know that? Tears welled up in my eyes. What's wrong with me? Sam... Dying? What? Wait... Too many fumes I think. I turned the engine on and drove past the street right infront of the movie theatre. I saw Sam lying on the ground I blinked quickly. Looking back the image was gone. Im loosing my mind! How do i know her? The image of her was painted into my mind.

Finally I arrived at the giant house. Ritzy! I walked up the front porch when a little green puppy came running to me. "Aweee how cute! They have a puppy!!!" I petted him soon the little adorable dog turned into a giant green monster dog. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!! It's... It's a GHOST DOG!!" He ran away hiding behind a bush. The dog transformed back into a tiny puppy and whimpered. He knew who Danny was... Something was wrong with him. Dash and Sam ran out to find a terrified Danny shaking behind a bush. Dash pulled him out of the bush and took him inside laughing. "Danny! Don't tell me after 22 years of living in amity park you've never seen a ghost!" I looked puzzingly at him then I looked at Sam, It was exactly as pictured her. Except.. She was blonde?! Her face was so glum that it made Danny's heart ache.

"Well... Dinners ready... So let's eat!" Dash said excitedly... He somehow reminded him of someone... Sam sat at the table, taking a huge bit of a porkchop I gasped, "Sam! I thought you were a vegetarian?" I looked at her confused, "I havn't been a vegetarian since like... grade 2..." My jaw dropped nearly hitting the ground. What happend to my Sammy? Wait? My Sammy? This is the first time I've met her... What's happening to me!!

* * *

**Well... There it is! Next chappy will be up soon... Ooohhh You people will think I'm evil... But this si the only way I could- STOP IT KIM! NOW NOW NOW! Gawd... I always wanna give away the entire story.. Maybe with some prodding ill tell you guys whats gunna happen next. Wait Don't Do That!! Ill give it away!! OMG:'( Anyways.. Here it is.. :)**


	5. Samantha?

**:) I think you guys will like this chapter much better then the last LOL Maybe...**

* * *

Nobodys POV 

"Your.. Not a vegetarian?!" She shook her head, "How do you even know I WAS a vegetarian? I never told anyone besides my parents..." A hard lump in his throat began to form as he tried to swallow it down, "I..I don't know... It feel like somehow I know you... But Ive never met you before in my life." She looked confused at him, "Well.. Discribe my personality then." He thought for a moment, "Hmm.. Gothic.. Totally full of energy, and ultra reclyco vegetarian.. loves black and purple." Her face left a blank look on it as she slowly looked down at her plate and whisperd, "I wish." Dash shot feirce eyes at her, "What was that." She looked up at him pathedicly, "Nothing sweety." She looked at Danny and stared into his blue eyes. They saw through her examining her every dream. She got up abrubtly and made her way to the giant stair case, "Abby! Get down here!" She screamed. Danny herd a door slam and eco through the entire house.

Footsteps made there way down the stairs. A black haired girl showed her presence. She had amyst eyes. She wore a bit of lipgloss and a pink t-shirt with simple jeans. "Mother! I hate these stupid clothes! AND IM NOT DYING MY HAIR!" She turned to Dash. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Danny, "Do... I know you?" He shrugged gently. 'Whats happening to me!' he thought.

Sam's POV

His personality describtion of me was absolutly perfect. That's all I ever wanted to be. The words escaped my mouth before I could think, "I wish." i whisperd the no one in perticular. I thought quickly as Dash stared at me feircly, "What was that." In fear of being hit again I simply replied, "Nothing." I got up and made my way to the stairs. I called down Abby and saw exactly what I wanted to be. Except loose the pink... Ever since I met Dash I completly gave up all of my own personality. When he proposed to me.. the only reason I agree'd is because he beats me so bad. I figured once we were married he'd stop. He didn't... if anything he got much worse. I sat down at the table and soon enough Abby finished her conversation with Danny. God... he seemed so familer... I feel like I'm inlove... What's wrong with me.. Ive never met him before in my entire life! Tears pricked the back of my eyes.

Eventually super was over and Danny was leaving. As soon as the door was shut Dash looked at me angrily. He drew his hand and it hit my face so harshly I let out a scream. Abby tried her best to defend me she screamed at him, "Dad! STOP! STOP IT!" Nothing worked he kept his beating focused on me. Bruising me.. hand flalling anywere. He riped at my hair. He punched me in the stomach several times. Abby had enough she jumped on him and began to beat his back in any attempt to stop him. Everything went black.

Abbys POV

I made my way downstairs and as soon as I saw him I had the urge to call him Dad. Whats wrong with me? When he left dad got mad again. He beat mom so badly there was blood everywere. As soon as I saw the shot to her stomach I felt something building up in my stomach. I jumped on his back and began beating anything my hands could reach. I finally got him of her by punching him so harshly in the back he cringed. I looked at him terrified. I herd the door creep open but I ignored hoping it was mom trying to get out. He hand sharply whipped across my face. I flew across the room. I was so scared... This is intill a saw Danny flying towards Dash, "Dash! STOP WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" There was no reply Dad got his jacket and left. However he didn't leave without slamming the door harshly in Dannys face. "Abs... Are you okay?" She nodded then realized what he just called her.. No one had ever called her that altho it seemed so familer.

I ignored it and pointed to mom. He jumped up and ran to her side. Gently trying to shake her awake. No use, he picked her up gently and brought her outside. Just before he left he made a come here motion with his head. I fallowed as I layed her in the back of the car. I got into the passenger side as he got into the drivers side. The ride to where we were going was silent. All I could think was why is a complete stranger helping us? Is he a complete stranger? Why do I feel so close to him. We herd mumbles from the back, "Danny... I... love.. you." He slammed o the brakes and looked like he was about to choke on his tounge.

Dannys POV

"Danny... I... love.. you." I slammed on the breaks as memories flooded threw my mind. Breaking down whatever barrier that was holding them back. "Sam?" He head ached as he looked at his daughter, "Abby... Do you remeber.. anything?" She looked at me like I was insane, "Ya... Dad got ma-" I shook my head and replied, "No... About... Me." She loooked at me once again like I was completly insane. She's my daughter... Only.. Not anymore... that danmed death had to do this. I screamed his name in my mind. I closed my eyes gently ignoring the loud bursts of honking behind me. I pressed the gas gently and started to drive again. Does she really remember nothing?

* * *

**Dun Dun Duh:D Check in tomorow(maybe) I should have the next chappy up :P:P If I get enough relpys... So press that shiny blue button babY!**


	6. Death

**:) Here it is ;D**

* * *

Sam's POV 

Memorys were faintly flashing threw my mind. I couldn't quite make them out. One of them stood out in my mind. I couldn't really understand it tho... I kept picturing me and Danny kissing on the couch of my parents place. I was only about 14... I have no clue whats going on. I told him I loved him? I never knew Danny when I was 14... Dash told me that HE loved me when I was 14. I never really told him back tho. Only because I don't love him... He forced me to marry him. Wait one second... How was Abby born? When we uh... Did the 'Deed' we used a condom.. and I was on birthcontrol? She looked nothing like him. God.. I'm so confused. I don't remember anything... All I know is that I love Danny. Do I tell him? No... He'll totally freak out.

Dannys POV

We finally got to the hospital I carried Sam in and me and Abby are in the waiting room right now. Abby's already been checked out. They said she'll be fine as soon as they get Dash out. I held my head in my heads tears pricking the back of my head. How could I do this to Sam? If I hadn't been so selfish then Sam wouldn't be in this mess. If I hadn't asked death for both of them then maybe Sam would be happy. I looked down at my watch it read, '3:24' so much for work eh? Well one day won't hurt plus it's for my Sammy.. and my Abs. I think I should tell her... Im going to... "Abby..." She looked at me her eyes welled up from crying. "Hm?" I cleared my throat, "Dash- Isn't your father..." She looked at me terrified, "T-then.. Who is?" I didn't know how to say it.."I-i-am..." She looked even more terrified then before, "T-then.. Y-you and mom..." I shook my head, "Then how?"

"Death." She looked away from me, "Your insane." I rolled my eyes at the cocky teen who looked so much like Sam, "Listen to me Abby... Death made me make a deal with him. Your mother and me... Were married. She died when you were young.. The only way that I could bring her back... Was to give you both up." She looked back at me and pounced on me with hugs, "I knew I couldn't share the same DNA with that pig!" Her embrace made my heart dance around in circle singing. I looked up and saw the doctor come in. He didn't have his hat in his hands.. Maybe that was a good sign? "You can see her now." I looked at Abby,"Abby... Can I have a moment alone with you mom?" She nodded as I got up. I walked threw the big meddle door. I found the room were I saw them take Sam too.

"Sam?" She sat up on her bed and looked at me. "Uh... Danny... Thanks for y'know driving... and everything.." I nodded, "Sam... Do you remember what you said in the car?" She shook her head, "You said you loved me." She got a blank expression on her face mouth hung open intill she snapped out of it, "Oh... Well... I-Uh.. ment it as a friend?" I chuckled a bit, "Are you telling me? Or yourself?" He shrugged her shoulder, "Sammy... I don't know if you remember or not... But I do love you." Another blank expression on her face. She looked like she was staring into space. "Death.. Made a deal with me... That if I wanted you both alive.. Then, you'd have to be married to Dash..."

Sam's POV

I grabbed my head memorys were flashing threw me. I grabbed him and kissed him passionetly. Our tounges battled back and forth. Seeing who could last longer. I pulled him closer to me as he put a hand on the side of the bed. I stroked his hair gently as he cupped my face. Teeth clanked abiout and tounged danced. Either way... It was the most amazing kiss I'd ever had. He was the best kisser I'd ever met. Eventually we broke free. He called Abby in and left us alone for awhile.

Dannys POV

I walked out of the room and sat down once more in the waiting room. I rested my head in my hands and looked up. The entire room was black. One shadowy figure once again apeared before my eyes. The hooded man that looked to familer for my likeing. "Danny, Danny, Danny. How dare you go around my rules? I guess I'll just have to take Samantha and Abby-Gale." I ran up to his and grasped him by the collar, "I went along with your plans! You can't! YOU WON'T!" He chuckeld as his eyes grew redder then before. He pulled his hands up to his face to. His thin pure white bones peeked out of his long robe. Gently pulling down his mask. His face flashed from skeleton to phantom. He steadied his apearence. The phantoms snow white hair and glowing green eyes shawn galking at me. I stumbled backwards, "Y-yo-your, M-me!" He cackled once again,

"No. I am your future self! This is what happend to you after I took Abby-Gale. your heart shatterd and couldn't take the pain anymore. I AM DAN! YOUR FUTURE SELF!" He chanted. "Get away from me! I'm nothing like you!" He nodded and said, "Yes Daniel. You are, Your more like me every day. Those awefull feelings of the urge to turn yourself into Danny Phantom? The urges to hurt? That's me peeking above your exterior. When Abby-Gale dies... So do you!" I threw him to the ground. I herd a loud crash I jumped up out of my chair. I ran tot he room tears streaming down my cheeks. I collasped onto Sam, "Sam. I love you. I love you... Please don't leave me again. Never. I don't want to be him. I CAN'T BE HIM SAM!" I sobbed. She stroked my hair gently, "Shhh.. Danny it'll be fine... Shhh. Hush." She countinued to whisper gentle things into my hair.

"I can't be him." Everything went black again. This time Sam and Abby was with me. I looked at the evil glare death was giving me. "Daniel, Samantha, Abby-Gale." I stared at him and said, "Anything... please, let me have my family back. Let me live!" I screamed, he found some sort of sick pleasure of my pain. "Ooh! I have a wonderfull idea! You fight me! If you win, Then I will let you have them both. But if you loose you give me your powers, Samantha and Abby-gale." Thoughts spun around in my head, "Fine. No cheating. Tomorow. This way I can atleast say goodbye if something were to happen." He nodded and we were gain in the hospital.

* * *

**Kay here it is! Im really getting addicted to this story lol!**


	7. HappilyEverAfter&TheBattle

**I had lots of fun writting the next chapter.. and since all my storys go to chapter 6-8 I wanna make this one at least 10... So ya! Anyways... Here ya go!! Oh and Emilys feeling a bit better. :) Again thanks to all the people who wished her well**

* * *

Dannys POV 

I held Sam in my arms tenderly. I never wanted to let go. What if I lost the battle? What if I loose Sam and Abby all over again. He'll have all of my powers, from my experience.. I bet that he'll try and take over the world. So what am I going to do? Why did I make this deal. What am I saying?! I love her! That's why I made the deal! I hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head, "Sam.. I love you." She looked up at me and said, "Danny... I love you too." She smiled brightly. Out of no were Abby pounced on my back. "Ack!!" I pretty much yelped. I let go of Sam and started to tickle her furiusly. That night was filled with giggles. It was the best night of my life. Even if it might be the last best night of my life I would have.

Deaths POV

I quitely watched threw my crystal ball. Smoke raised around me, "That's all I ever wanted! IT'S NOT FAIR!" I picked up the crystal ball and smashed it to a million peices. If I let him win.. Then that's what I will have. No. NO. I have to much power to give it all up. When he surenders all of his powers I will rule the world. Then I can have all the happiness and love I want! I want a daughter, a daughter who can rule the world for me. I sha'll create her. She will be beautiful. Just as Abbi-Gale once was. I shot a red light beaming across the room to the ectoplasm smeared on the walls. Not like I don't have ectoplasm lying around. Millions of people, ghosts coming threw here each day. How could I not? The young girl stepped from the smoke that I created. She had long flowing black hair. Her eyes that were once amyst turned to a vicious red. Her lips tinted black. She wore leather pants with a leather belly shirt. The arms came past her wrists.

She looked almost exactly as Abby did. Except evil.

Dannys POV

Sam, Abby and me layed on the couch and eventually fell asleep. I woke up at about 6. I went up stairs and got into the shower. The shower is the best place for me to think. I lifted my head to the warm water, letting it fall down on my face. After aboiut 20 minutes I got out and toweled off. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I tied the towl around my waist and walked out of the bathroom. I walked into my bedroom and picked out something to wear. Before I could even pull my pants up I felt someone pounce on my back. I fell onto the bed. Giggles flew everywere. But ended with a pleasent kiss. Sam wrapped her arms around my neck, I moved my hands finding every crease and every curve. I got up and put on my pants and shirt.

I kissed her again and hugged her tightly. I herd a knock on the door. I ran downstairs and opened the door. Sam soon fallowed. We must of looked like quite a sight. Hair ruffled, clothes pushed around, lips red and swollen. "Sam?" Tucker looked so suprised, "Tucker?" He stood there with a blank expression on his face, "Why... aren't I suprised by this?" Sam and me started to laugh. Tucker rolled his eyes and walked into the house. Abby looked at bit uncomfortable, 'So...uhmm weres Trevor?" Tucker looked at the door, "Well.. He's here probably on his way in." Just as he said that the door swung open. Abby tried to act casual. Ya.. Right! Trevor sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek. I put an arm around Sam's waist, "So what.. Your together? Your the other man? What?" Danny chuckled, "God... It's a long story!"

Tucker rolled his eyes once again then began to get up. He walked to the bathtoom. I herd the door open about 2 minutes later. I layed down on Sam lap. When Tucker came back he shoved my feet of the couch. I tumbled on the ground brining Sam along with me. Sam was giggling and Abby was laughing. Me I think I got out a sort of snorted grunty laugh. But either way we all ended up wrestling on the floor. It kind of began when Tucker tried helping me up and I pulled him down. It was an awesome day so far. But in the back of my head, the worry grew stronger and stonger. Knowing I should be training instead of fooling around with my family.

Either way... I love Sam. I love Abby and if I can't have I don't want to live anymore. After Tucker left me Sam and Abby sat on the couch watching a movie. Just as the movie began to play puffs of black smoke surrounded us. Almost as if it was black veins creeping around every corner. I quickly turned into Danny Phantom. My once jet black hair turned to snow. My regular clothes changed to a black and white jump suit with a white D plasterd in the middle. Before death could speak i shot a ray of green beams towards him. One hit him in the head. The suprise shots would be how I won this game. Again I shot another, graizing his arm. Again but this time I flew into the sky. Sam and Abby back away as far as possible. Death shot a red ray of light at me. I dodged it and flew towards him.

I let out my ghostly whale. it had been the strongest I have ever seen. He did the same. We were battling to see who would win. My energy began to fade. I decided to let the ghostly whale get away. I swooped down and knocked him over. I shot an Ice Blast at him. He froze but soon began to melt. He looked at me and ran towards me. He shot me in the chest with him red ectoplasm. I fell to the ground gasping for air. He held him self two inches away from myface. "How badly do you want to live." Tears welled up in my eyes, 'More than anything. But if that mean that I can't have Abby or Sam.. Then kill me now." I shut my eyes waiting for impact.

* * *

**o0o!! I can't wait fer the next chappy! Its gunna be soo good:D Ill give yew a hint... NO I WILL NOT: Anywho... Heres chapter... 7? I think... Maybe its eight idk :P**


	8. ILoveYou

**Kay well.. Sorry it took so long... School :(**

**

* * *

Dannys POV **I felt his deathly grip release from me. His red eyes faded to a dull green. "You have... Everything.. I ever wanted. Love, friendship, a family. Maybe in some way... If I let you go... I can have it to." He looked to the floor then raised his hand. He shot the three of us with a blue stream of light. My hair whiped around my face as memorys flew around me once again. I looked around me studying each one. They were going so fast I could barely see them. Again, the day sam died, to when Abby was born... to our wedding day, Ida's death(Grandma) the prom when Sam was in the hospital. The last memory was flying at us. The faitfull day I told Sam I loved her. I sat on her couch staring at her in disbelief. Her grandma came downstairs, "Oh. You two are still awake?" I jumped off the couch and started to flip my arms everywere squealing like a baby pig. 

"Nana!!! Your alive! Oh my god!" I ran to her and hugged her so tightly she gasped slightly. I turned back and looked at a confused Sam, "SAM!!!!" He back to Sam. "I love you! I LOVE YOU!" I kissed her passionetly. I broke the kiss, "IDA!!" I ran back to Ida and stopped halfway, "Sam!" He looked at Ida, "Ida! Sam! IDA! SAM!" I puled them both together and hugged them tightly. "Danny! What's wrong with you!" I kissed Sam again, "I love you!" Sam looked confused, "I love you too Danny.." Ida chuckled, "Now, What's wrong with you?!" With all the excitment I collasped to the ground. Sam and Ida both gasped.

**Sam's POV**

Danny just woke up and started to scream things running around squealing. I wasn't really paying any attention intill I herd the words I Love You. I was so shocked. Then he pass out. We dragged him onto the couch and let him calm down a bit. After about 30 mintues he woke up. "Sam, Listen to me I know your going to think Im insane... But you have to go to the doctors. You have lucimea. And ida.. I know your hiding it.. but you have to go to the doctors and get treated!" Sam spoke up, "Your right." Danny smiled and was about to say something but Sam cut him off, "Your insane." I was so confused. I have lucimea? Ya right. "Sam... Please? For me?" He gave me his famous puppy dog eyes. I sighed and said, "You know... One day those aren't going to work."

**Dannys POV**

I finally conviced Sam to go to the doctors. The doctor said,"Well... Theres barely any traces of it... But you do have very early stages of lucimea.. If we hadn't cought it this soon then by time we did it would of been too late. Your lucky your boyfriend here conviced you..." I smiled brightly and they told us that she's going to be treated and she should be fine. Her Nana however... It was too late for her. She had about 7 years left. Sam was really upset but eventually she excepted it. Sam and I started dating and eventually got married. We had a beautiful baby girl, Named Abby.

**8 years later.**

"Oh Danny... He's beauitful." They held there new baby boy Dylan. Abby stared at the strange little creature. Abby was four now, "Mum... Can I hold him?" Sam smiled and said, "Sure sweety.." She gently passed the baby to her, "Support the neck" Abby did exactly that. She held him so gently, "I wuv my baby brofer. I will for ever!" Dylan fell asleep in her arms.

**10 years later.**

"STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" Abby slammed the door in 10 year old Dylans face. He kicked the door harshly and stomped down the stairs. He sat on the couch and started to grumble. Sam and Danny stumbled in the door giggling. They were kissing passionetly, Sam's leg was around Dannys waiste and Danny was slowly pushing it up. Not even bothring to notice Dylan. Abby stormed out of her room and gawked, "Mom, Dad... We don't need another brat like him." They stopped and started to laugh. Soon Dylan came out of the living room, "What do you mean?" Abby rolled her eyes, "God... like you don't know were babys come from." He got a look on his face like he just sucked on a lemon, 'Ewwww!!!" He ran upstairs and slammed him door. Which only made Sam and Danny laugh ever harder.

Abby walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. Eventually Sam and Danny sat down with her. But before Danny could even relax there was a knock on the door. He got back up and answerd it. Three little boys ran in screaming and jumping on everything. Then another 14 year old boy walked in slyly. Fallowed by two very tired looking parents. Tucker, and Valerie. Abby stared at Trevor and stared to flirt, "Hi Trevor." She bated her eyes quickly. "Oh hey Abby." He sat down next to her and slung an arm around her shoulder, "So... ya busy tonight?" He blushed but before she could accept Danny cut in, "Yep! She's busy spending quality time with her loving father" He pretty much snarled. Sam rolled her eyes, "Oh Danny! Grow up!"

* * *

**So here it is. The last chapter :) I hope you enjoyed reading my story. Sorry this chapter is like soo short... But it's only because i have some weird habit of making the last chapters like super short :P:P**


	9. DISCLAIMER!

Disclamer!

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! No matter how much I wish I did :P

Anyways I really hope you all enjoyed my story as much as I had fun writting it. I don't know what story is coming next... But I hope it's good ;D. Im thinking about making a story with When Danny and Sam are grown up but still not together... Ad of course they'll get together :P:P:P


	10. Brad's Sister

Idk if any1 even wants to know about this but ive got a few questions about Brad's little sister... She died today. So I won't be working on any of my storys for awhile... Her mom is heartbroken.. and I thought I'd just let you all know... Sorry if this drags any1 down...


End file.
